<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll have what she's having by haleyross</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439198">I'll have what she's having</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleyross/pseuds/haleyross'>haleyross</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Week From Hell ( Fuckruary 2021) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Orgasm, Coming Untouched, F/M, Fuckruary 2021 (Lucifer TV), Mild Smut, is this even really smut?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:13:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleyross/pseuds/haleyross</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During a dinner break, while working late at the precinct, Lucifer offers Chloe a delicacy from the silver city and it has an unintended effect on her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Week From Hell ( Fuckruary 2021) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll have what she's having</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fuckruary 2021 Prompts in this fic:</p>
<p>February 2nd<br/>Trope/Kink: Accidental Arousal/Orgasm</p>
<p>February 10th<br/>Trope/Kink: Coming Untouched<br/>Location: Precinct (break room, evidence closet, janitor’s closet, interrogation room, stairwell)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the direct center of the precinct sits an open-air courtyard. Here, concrete and brick give way to an oasis of starlight and solitude. The courtyard is a beacon to peace and serenity in a place where peace and serenity seem incongruous, impossible. On a branch of a tree that butts up against a motion-sensing light, a blue jay sleeps happily, its head tucked into the feathers on its back. The courtyard is calm and dark until the door opens, and the light clicks on, sending a flood of bright fluorescent light past the branches and into a small seating area. The bird wakes up, startled by the light, and flies away quickly - up and out of the hollowed core of the building.</p>
<p>“Thank you for handling the issue with Trixie’s principal,” Chloe says. They enter the courtyard and approach a nearby picnic table. In her hand is a crumpled-up brown paper bag. Behind her, Lucifer follows closely at her heels with a shiny tin box in his hands. He stares at the back of her head, finding an odd pleasure in watching her loose blonde hair swing back and forth. It means she was relaxed, at peace. He liked seeing a relaxed Chloe. He blinks, knocking himself out of thought and paying attention to what she just said.</p>
<p>“Oh, the pleasure was all mine. I was rather surprised when I learned I was the child’s tertiary guardian.”</p>
<p>She ignores the way he says that and continues towards a round table at the edge of the courtyard. “Yeah, well, thanks for pulling through, and ... thanks for not making a big deal out of <em>this</em>.” She approaches the table and swings her leg over a bench before sitting. “I’ll have to pack my dinners for a few more weeks and then we can go back to dining on burgers and fries.”</p>
<p>Lucifer sighs. “Detective. You don’t have to budget yourself. If you need a new dishwasher, I-”</p>
<p>“I don’t <em> want </em> your handouts, Lucifer. Okay? I already got someone to look at it and it’s fine. For now at least.  Besides …”</p>
<p>She opens her bagged lunch and pulls out a squished sandwich. She sighs and feigns a smile. “I like peanut butter and jelly. It reminds me of summer camp.”</p>
<p>“I could also just pay for our meal, Detective. We don’t have to pack lunches like this is a school field trip.”</p>
<p>“Don’t mention field trips,” she huffs. “Trixie is grounded for at least a month for what she did.”</p>
<p>Lucifer moves to sit on the other side of the table. “Don’t be too hard on her. Maze <em>did </em>have a point about the knife being too small to do anything effective.”</p>
<p>Chloe narrows her eyes and glares at him. </p>
<p>He nods. “Right, but … A knife. At school. Yes, that is … wrong.”</p>
<p>Lucifer sets the tin box on the table and she watches as he carefully pops the lid on his tin to reveal a very neatly packed sirloin steak with mashed potatoes on a metal tray. Beneath the tray, still left unseen, is a cavity for more food. She eyes it for a second, then eyes her sandwich before biting into it, displeased.</p>
<p>He turns his eyes up to her as she sighs and chews. A small smile forms on his face.</p>
<p>“Would you like some?” he asks, pulling out a fabric napkin with silverware wrapped inside. “I have enough for us both.”</p>
<p>“No, no,” she says, resolved. “I’m good with my sandwich.”</p>
<p>He grins and continues setting up for his meal. She watches and chews reluctantly as he sets the napkin in his lap and begins to cut the steak with his silverware. The steak looks juicy and fresh, and when he slices into it she can see that it is perfectly cooked. She watches, jealous and wanting, as she continues to eat her sandwich. Lucifer brings the cut steak to his mouth and wraps his lips around the fork, a strange seduction in the way he slides the meat off the metal prongs. He bites down and closes his eyes, moaning into it as he chews. He exhales, incredibly pleased, and she narrows her eyes. <em>He’s doing that on purpose.</em></p>
<p>When he opens his eyes, their gaze locks. She sees the pleased grin on his face and rolls her eyes. <em>Two can play this game.</em></p>
<p>She sets her sandwich down and knocks the crumbs off her hands. Then, she reaches into her folded paper bag and pulls out a small bag of ranch puffs. Immediately he pauses and sits straight up, his attention completely focused on the bag in her hand. She catches his change in posture out of the corner of her eye and turns to find him staring at the bag. A smile crooks onto her face and she slowly pulls the bag open. He watches her, chewing his steak but not moaning and playing it up like he did before.</p>
<p>She pops a ranch puff into her mouth and crunches before mocking his earlier enthusiasm. “Mmmm,” she hums. “<em>Oh my god,</em> these are <em>so</em> good.”</p>
<p>He narrows his eyes. She pauses and looks at him before dropping her shoulders.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, where are my manners? Did you want some?” She holds the bag out for him and immediately he reaches to grab it. Before he can get his hands on it, she pulls the bag back.</p>
<p>“What are you going to give me in return?” Her eyes move curiously to the metal tin.</p>
<p>“Well, what do you want?” he says, wiggling his eyebrows. </p>
<p>She nods towards the tin, ignoring his obvious innuendo. “What else ya got?</p>
<p>He grabs the edge of the tray and lifts it up to reveal a small container of broccoli and a small brown square of parchment paper.</p>
<p>“Is that a brownie?” she asks, her interest piqued.</p>
<p>“Well … not quite.”</p>
<p>“Fudge?”</p>
<p>“It’s ... well … it’s-”</p>
<p>She shakes her head. “Doesn’t matter, I’ll take it.”</p>
<p>“Detective, I have to warn-”</p>
<p>“Do you want ranch puffs or not?” She pops another one into her mouth and munches. She speaks while she chews, irking him even more. “Because this bag is small and there are only a few left.” She pops another one into her mouth quickly.</p>
<p>He grunts and pulls out the dessert. He opens it up to reveal four individually sliced squares of something that resembles a moist, chocolatey brownie. “Fine, but you only get one and I highly recommend eating it in sessions.”</p>
<p>She pauses, the cheeky smile on her face falling into displeasure. “Did you really bring a pot brownie to work?”</p>
<p>He shakes his head. “Detective, I am being very serious,” he warns. “This is a delicacy from the Silver City. It was made perfectly for angels to eat. We don’t hunger like mortals. Truly, eating is more about the flavor than any real sustenance.”</p>
<p>She stares at him, a blank look on her face. Then, she shakes her head, sitting back. “That is the dumbest thing I ever heard. <em>You don’t hunger like -</em> Lucifer, when are you going to come off this-”</p>
<p>“I’m serious, Detective.”</p>
<p>She rolls her eyes. “Do you want ranch puffs or not?” she asks, flustered.</p>
<p>He sighs and breaks off a square before placing it gently in her hand. She in turn hands him the bag of ranch puffs. His worry is offset by his excitement and he tosses a puff into his mouth. He relaxes, content, and reaches for another one. She exhales, amused at how easy he is to please, and takes a small bite of the brownie. She chews on it for a second before pausing. In an instant, her eyes dilate and the world around her saturates. Reds become redder and the bright blue of the ranch puff bag turns neon. Flavors she’s never experienced, and some she has, dance on her tongue simultaneously. This food is equal parts sweet and salty. Equal parts spicy and sour. The morsel in her mouth is crunchy, yet smooth. Soft, yet firm enough that it bites back in a way that is satisfying, <em>perfect</em>. It causes the salivary glands in her mouth to weep with joy.</p>
<p>“Oh my god!” She brings a hand to her mouth. She looks at the piece in her hand, investigating it from every angle. <em>What is this? Where can she get more? </em>“Lucifer this is … this is <em>amazing</em>!”</p>
<p>He tosses another ranch puff into his mouth. “It’s the perfect food, Detective. Of course it is.”</p>
<p>“It’s ... it’s crunchy but, like, smooth, a-and it’s sweet, and- oh my god!” She tosses the rest of it in her mouth and Lucifer pauses.</p>
<p>“You really should pace yourself, love,” he warns.</p>
<p>She chews with her eyes closed as she focuses on the literal party in her mouth.</p>
<p>“Mmm,” she hums, a strange rock to her body.</p>
<p>A hand comes out to stabilize herself on the table, the tingling on her tongue spreading to her entire body. The hair on her arms raise and pepper her skin with goosebumps that catch Lucifer’s attention. He pauses mid-bite. “Detective?”</p>
<p>“Ohhh,” she moans, followed by an exhale. Then, a tight and breathy whine. Immediately, blood pools into his cheeks and he swallows, his throat dry. He chokes on the ranch puff but manages to pull himself through.</p>
<p>“Detective, a-are you alright?” </p>
<p>“So good,” she moans, her face scrunching in pleasure as she swallows. She smacks her lips, the taste still lingering on her tongue.  The tingle has grown and sets low in her gut. The heat between her legs blossoms like a flower in summer. It opens up, spreading along her limbs and leaking heat across her body. Her stomach jitters, her tongue numb and light. She hums, as she chews on the last bits, those soft hums turning into more moans. Then, soft pants.</p>
<p>She tightens her grip on the edge of the table, very aware that the feeling between her legs is intensifying in a way it shouldn’t. Still, she can’t stop smacking her lips. It is like scratching an itch that feels so good that it feels impossible to stop.</p>
<p>“I …” she pants, her eyes slowly opening to meet his. Her pupils are blown wide, her glance lost in ecstasy. He stares, unable to pull himself away from looking as blood begins to pool into a rising erection.</p>
<p>“Lucifer,” she groans. “I ... I don’t know what’s happening.”</p>
<p>He clears his throat. “I told you, Detective, it’s the perfect food. It ...for an angel it means nothing but for a human, I can only guess it would be ... well, it would stimulate your pleasure centers in a way that-”</p>
<p>He pauses. “Oh dear,” he says, realizing his mistake.</p>
<p>Chloe moans. She tries to keep it in, but it escapes her in a way she can’t control. She moans again, this time louder as the throbbing between her legs becomes insistent. Despite her still being clothed, it feels like there should be something inside of her. Her body clenches around nothing and she grips tighter to the table.</p>
<p>Lucifer watches, awestruck before he sets the bag of ranch puffs on the table. </p>
<p>“Do you, uhm … do you need assistance going somewhere more private?” he asks. He wants to keep her here and watch her fall apart, but even now he is more aware that she might want privacy. That having an orgasm in the courtyard at their workplace, even with half the precinct gone, is not what she intended to happen today. He looks around, taking note of the offices. The lights are all off and all seem empty.</p>
<p>She whines, closing her legs tighter. “I can’t … it won’t ...”<em> It won’t stop</em>. She whimpers, her ass gyrating against the seat and seeking friction as the need grows. He clears his throat and stands, doing his best to hide the erection in his pants.</p>
<p>“Come on,” he says, walking around the table. “Let’s get you to a bathroom or-” He lays a hand on her back, angling to pull her off the seat. His hand is warm and wide, his fingers spread out against her skin and inject electricity into an already overridden nervous system. She is clothed, but she feels naked.</p>
<p>She moans at his touch, visibly panting now. Lucifer immediately takes his hand off her, unsure of what to do. Maybe this was a bad idea.</p>
<p>She grips onto the table, her knuckles white as she holds on. Every ounce of energy is devoted to fighting against the intense urge to strip her hands off and shove two fingers into her pussy.</p>
<p>“Uh,” Lucifer says, his hands hovering over her. “Do you- can you walk?” </p>
<p>She tilts her head down, her hair falling over her face as she pants. She moans again, this time it sounds tight, painful.</p>
<p>“Detective?” he asks. “I … what do you want me to do? How can I help?” </p>
<p>He reaches a hand out and pulls back her hair so he can see her face. Just as he does this, she turns to him and his hand lays against the side of her face. He pauses for a moment, watching her stare at him with glassy eyes. Her pupils are blown wide with want, her lids low. He doesn’t need to ask her desire to know it is to cum. He opens his mouth to say something when she turns her face further and opens her mouth, slipping his thumb into it. </p>
<p>He stills and watches as she lazily sucks on his thumb. He stands like a deer in a headlight, his cock jumps in his pants at the thought. She hums and pulls his thumb deeper into her mouth. The courtyard and Lucifer disappear, and she is just left with the thought. The thought of his thumb being something more substantial. Something hung, centered between the legs of a lover. Maybe her ex, Dan. Or her college boyfriend, Jed. Perhaps even ... maybe even Lucifer. Her eyes slowly open to find him staring back at her, his mouth wide open in shock but the looks of intense pleasure behind his eyes. </p>
<p>She continues sucking his thumb, pulling it deeper into her mouth, her panting louder as the throbbing between her legs continues to intensify. She moans again, increasing her licking and sucking, her body still clenching around nothing. She holds onto the edge of the table with one hand, while steadying herself on the bench with the other.</p>
<p>He softly palms the side of her face as she sucks, imagining how easy it would be to slip his cock into her mouth. Judging by her technique, she could handle something bigger - and with enthusiasm. He brings a hand down to grab onto his cock and notes how firm it is. He watches her take great pleasure in wrapping her lips around his thumb, her tongue teasing the underside and flicking around his nail. Yes, he thinks, she would suck a good cock.</p>
<p>Just when he is tempted to try his theory, she stops sucking and just holds his thumb within her mouth as her body shivers. She pants, blowing hot breath onto his palm. She alternates between sucking and panting, her body grinding into the seat beneath her. She squeaks and whimpers, something pitiful. The hand steadying herself on the bench grabs onto the fabric of Lucifer’s pants, her grip tight. Then, her breath stutters in an irregular pattern that almost sounds like music. Eventually, she stills and pants before releasing her hold on his thumb. He stands there, eyes wide. The silence between them is thick and strange. Redness immediately pulls up from her face as she struggles to find the words.</p>
<p>“I- uh… I.”</p>
<p>“Would you-” Lucifer begins, his throat dry and the words breaking. “Would you like another piece?”</p>
<p>She stares at him, her eyes wide. Then, she bursts out into laughter. He chuckles, unsure what was funny about that, but laughing anyway to soothe the ache inside his pants.</p>
<p>“I … I’m ... I’m so sorry!” she says, trying to quell the nervous laughter as she giggles even louder.</p>
<p>He huffs, a pained smile on his face. “Yes… right.”</p>
<p>She clears her throat and stands, adjusting the crotch of her pants. Lucifer watches as she turns and grabs the brown paper bag.</p>
<p>“I uh … we should probably call it a night.” She spins around him, avoiding him with a wide berth. Her eyes are purposefully averted.</p>
<p>“Right. Yes.”</p>
<p>She exits, leaving him in the courtyard. He looks around, unsure of what this pounding in his chest is. He clears his throat and walks back to his tin. He packs everything back up, his erection straining against his pants.</p>
<p>When everything is packed back up, he looks up to see the parchment-wrapped brownie sitting on the table. He grunts and shoves it into his jacket pocket.</p>
<p>“Never did that for me,” he huffs, glancing down at his erection. He could use it right about now.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>